(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for connecting an optical element and an optical waveguide, and in particular, to an optical module having a light receiving device and an instrument loaded with an optical fiber.
(2) Description of Related Art
The optical module comprises a light emitting device having a light emitting element or the light receiving device having a light receiving element, and a receptacle loaded with an optical fiber end portion. The light receiving device and the receptacle are fixed with an optical axis aligned. The fixation, for example, is performed by fixing the receptacle and the light receiving device with a holder made of metal by YAG welding and the like (see JP-A-2004-94033).
To prevent a temperature stress by the welding, the holder made of metal and the holder made of metal of the receptacle are required to use the same SUS material, and therefore, the holders are limited regarding the material to be used. Further, the fused material by the YAG welding infiltrates into a gap between both holders, thereby to generate the displacement of an optical position. Hence, to stabilize a weld penetration at the welding period, it is necessary to design the shape, and the method thereof is disclosed in JP-A-2004-94033. However, in the welding fixation method as disclosed in JP-A-2004-94033, there is a limitation regarding the shape/material, and this makes a state that the degree of freedom for design is narrowed.
On the other hand, a method of adhering the light receiving device and the receptacle with an ultraviolet curing resin in place of the YAG welding, is disclosed in JP-A-2002-90587. This method resolves the restriction, and can be configured at a low cost.